The Deception Agreement
by shelbot73
Summary: Sheldon is overwhelmed with Leonard's relationship with Stephanie.


_This will be my first BBT fic so please bear with me if this is rifed with inaccuracies. . However, I'll try my very best just to stick with the show and the characters. I do not have a beta and I don't know how this things work. Should I ask for one? Or should I find one? Can someone help me with this?_

_Reviews will be very lovely!_

_*Start of the story will be set against Season 2- Episode 23: The Vartabedian Conundrum._

_SUMMARY: Sheldon is overwhelmed with Leonard's relationship with Stephanie. _

_RATINGS: T (to be safe)_

_GENRE: Humor, Fluff, Romance_

_PAIRING: Sheldon and Penny_

_DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine, just messing with. :)_

**_PROLOGUE_**

"Out of coffee, need coffee..." A heavy lidded Penny in pink tanktop with matching pink hotpants storms inside the 4A apartment, a tall blue mug clutched both in her hands.

"Uh, hello..." Stephanie greets her, albeit in a very thunderstruck manner, eyebrows archly elevated.

The blonde girl turns her head to the brunette and draws a smile.

"Hi! Stephanie, right?" Penny says, still smiling.

"Uh huh. And you are?" Stephanie asks, eyeing Penny from head to toe in a very brief manner.

"Uhm, Penny. I live across the hall. I've heard a lot about you."

Her cheek muscles might've already had a spasm as her smile doesn't disappear.

"Really?" Stephanie smiles, glancing at Leonard in an instant. "I haven't heard a thing about you."

Trembling, Leonard stirs the muffin batter barbarically, the contents of the bowl slopping on top of the counter to which Sheldon glares at. Trying to ignore this, he continues to sort the blueberries from smallest to biggest, ripe ones from unripe ones.

"Leonard?" Stephanie calls at him, still confused. "Why haven't I heard a thing about this woman who lives across the hall and comes into your apartment, in the morning..." She laughs menacingly before she adds _"In her underwear?"_

Penny slides across Stephanie and approaches the counter, settling herself between Leonard and Sheldon. The shorter man looks at her as Penny grins.

"Uhm, uh..." Leonard stammers. "Uh... Well, she's heard about you because you know, well, we're involved, and, and you haven't heard about her because..." He continues, turning his head to Penny again. "I've never slept with her, I swear." He tries to backfire.

"In Leonard's defense, it wasn't for lack of trying." Sheldon finally finds his voice and enters the conversation.

Stephanie cocks a head at the 3 people in front of her, confusion still evident on her face.

"Thank you, Sheldon!"

If only sarcasm can kill, Sheldon might've already dropped dead with Leonard's last remark. However, being that ignorant _'I-can't-understand-how-sarcasm-sounds-and-how-to-use-it'_ guy, Sheldon just brushes it past away.

"You're welcome, Leonard." He drops the last piece of blueberry he was sorting and walks past Penny, heading to the sink.

This gives Leonard a time to devise on how to escape the rut he just got in.

"Well, Penny is one of our many neighbors, you know. And in our building, neighbors come and go. Very casual..."

Sheldon stands behind Leonard, listening intently, absorbing every bit of explanation he was laying ahead of his girlfriend.

"In fact, some morning, I'll mosey down the third floor in my pyjamas and have cereal with Mrs. Vartabedian."

The tall physicist whose now standing beside Penny furrows his eyebrows, thinking how insane every bit of information Leonard is speaking of.

"_And may I add, Stephanie, if this will make you feel better..."_ Sheldon finally interrupts, a well devised plan already drawn inside his beautiful mind.

A brunette, a blonde and a brown haired man snaps their heads at him.

"I sometimes leave Penny's apartment, _naked_."

Sheldon emphasizes the last word and just to put it more convincingly, he closes the gap between him and Penny, resting one long arm around her shoulder.

"You should've just told Stephanie that Penny is my girlfriend." He tells Leonard above Penny's head. "That'll save us more time and awkward chit chat."

Leonard looks at his roommate flabbergasted, jaws apart. Penny nearly drops the empty mug that she was holding.

#####

So, how is it so far?


End file.
